The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for cashless gaming. Many such methods and apparatus are known.
For example it is known for a player to insert coins or notes into a gaming machine and upon completion of one or more wagers be presented with a ticket or voucher having a value or an associated value which may be redeemed at a suitable location such as a cashier's desk or automated cashier section. The ticket or voucher may also be retained by the player for re-use with any suitable gaming machine. However, it is a problem that such tickets or vouchers may become lost or stolen and may subsequently be redeemed by others.
It is an advantage that a ticket or voucher provided in accordance with the present invention will not be suitable for use other than by the player to whom the ticket or voucher belongs.